


Ритуал

by Arnold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: Этой ночью Стайлз сделал несколько выводов: Скотт мудак, в Интернете пишут полную чушь, а Дерек Хейл не такой уж и придурок.





	

Пожалуй, этой ночью Стайлз сделал несколько крайне важных для себя выводов.

Первое: Скотт мудак. Он его друг, но тот еще мудак.

Второе: в Интернете пишут полную ерунду, которой не стоит верить на слово. И уж точно не применять на практике

Третье: фраза «Это же Бикон-Хиллз, что тут может случиться?» приказала долго жить еще в тот вечер, когда Скотт нашел-таки расчлененный труп, так что продолжать в нее верить как минимум глупо.

И четвертое: Дерек Хейл не такой уж и придурок.

Стайлз неловко обнял себя руками, невольно поморщился, чувствуя, как противно липнет к телу насквозь мокрая одежда, и скосил взгляд на Дерека. Тот не обращал никакого внимания на своего ерзающего пассажира, лишь внимательно следил за дорогой, крепко сжимая руль. Даже чересчур крепко, до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

Не удержавшись и зевнув, Стайлз отвернулся и уставился в окно. Мимо на большой скорости проезжали машины, фонари освещали теплым оранжевым светом мокрую от дождя трассу, и все это было настолько скучно, что Стайлз закрыл глаза, вспоминая предыдущие три дня.

***

Скотт был зол. Можно даже сказать, что Скотт был в ярости. Стайлз, в принципе, даже мог понять друга: разом чуть не потерять и девушку, и возможность стать обычным человеком - это кого угодно разозлит. Правда, у этого теоретического «кого угодно» не было сил оборотня, поэтому и разрушений его злость приносить должна меньше.

Пока Эллисон находилась под домашним арестом (мистер Арджент явно был недоволен выбором своей дочери), Скотт носился по лесу, распугивая мелких животных и набивая шишки, когда врезался в деревья. Деревьям было на это наплевать, но вот за голову друга Стайлз волновался, поэтому на третий день «бегов» отловил-таки его и утащил на «их» поляну.

\- Это нечестно, понимаешь, - сказал Скотт, подбрасывая в воздух мячик для лакросса и ловя его одной рукой. – Дерек сказал, что если я убью Питера, то вновь стану обычным человеком. Человеком, понимаешь? Человеком, не монстром, который просыпается каждое полнолуние.

\- Угу, обычным человеком, - не стал спорить Стайлз, отбирая у друга мяч. – Обычным человеком с астмой и нулем в перспективах с той же Эллисон.

Скотт приподнялся на локте и заглянул в лицо друга.

\- Ты что, на стороне Дерека? – не поверил он. – Ты тоже считаешь, что он оказал мне услугу, когда разодрал горло собственного дяди?

Стайлз поморщился и тоже сел. Сухая трава неприятно колола спину сквозь одежду, что слегка раздражало и без того усталого подростка. А Стайлз именно устал. Устал от всей этой сверхъестественной составляющей, что появилась в его жизни, волновался за Лидию, все еще остававшуюся в больнице, переживал за отца, в конце концов. Если еще и Скотт начнет жаловаться на жизнь, Стайлз попросту сорвется.

\- Нет, я не на стороне Дерека, - медленно произнес он, взвешивая каждое слово. – Дерек придурок, каких поискать, конечно. И да, он отобрал у тебя шанс стать обычным человеком. Хотя, если честно, я вообще сомневаюсь, что это возможно.

\- Тебе гугл сказал? – съехидничал Скотт, но спорить не стал.

Лишь вновь отобрал мяч и подбросил так высоко в воздух, что тот практически исчез из вида. Стайлз сглотнул, привычно отгоняя от себя то мерзкое чувство зависти. Стайлз нашел в себе силы признаться, что слегка завидовал другу. Такой же лузер, как и он сам, но Скотт пробился в основной состав команды, заполучил одну из самых красивых девушек школы (хоть до Лидии она и не дотягивала), пусть и читерил при этом.

Сам Стайлз не был уверен, что смог бы принять сущность оборотня, выпади ему такая возможность. А с другой стороны, плюсов было практически ровно столько же, сколько и минусов, так что…

Раздался глухой удар, и Скотт выругался, потирая лоб, с которого уже почти исчез новенький синяк. Стайлз усмехнулся и хлопнул друга по плечу. Хоть что-то осталось прежним: Скотт был и остается самым настоящим олухом.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Скотт продолжил подкидывать и ловить мяч, а Стайлз лег на колючую траву и просто смотрел в небо, совсем как в детстве, считая облака. Это помогало успокоиться и сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

В данном случае, на возможности превращения Скотта в обычного человека. Стоит сказать, Скотт был упрямым парнем, если на чем-то зациклился. Поэтому было проще самому найти выход, чем дожидаться результата необдуманных действий Скотта.

Наконец, Скотт спрятал мяч в карман и сел, чуть потирая затекшую шею.

\- Наверняка… - медленно начал он, и замолчал, в сомнении прикусив щеку изнутри. – Слушай, Стайлз, ведь это наверняка не единственный способ вернуться, ну, в нормальное состояние. Убить обратившего тебя альфу и все такое…

Стайлз закатил глаза, но кивнул.

\- Вполне возможно. Вопрос только в том, как ты собираешься искать этот другой способ? Сомневаюсь, что Дерек тебе его с радостью расскажет.

Скотт удивленно взглянул на друга. В глазах МакКола читалось искреннее недоумение. Стайлз вздохнул и тоже сел, обняв колени.

\- Альфа не может без стаи, так? – начал он. – Даже Питер тебя обратил почти сразу после убийства Лоры. Не скажу, что удачно, но все-таки. Дерек еще никого не обращал, но, похоже, считает тебя своей бетой. Словно ты ему по наследству перешел, понимаешь?

\- По наследству перешел, - проворчал Скотт, но спорить не стал, лишь сгорбился и засунул руки в карманы. – Как это мило.

Стайлз пожал плечами и чуть вздрогнул от холода. Поднявшийся ветер был просто ледяным. Обманчивая погода в это время года.

Скотт стянул с себя толстовку и набросил ее на плечи друга, кривовато улыбнувшись.

\- Хоть в чем-то пользу сила оборотня должна приносить, - пояснил он и взлохматил волосы. – Слушай, а если спросить у Арджентов? По идее, они должны быть тоже заинтересованы в решении этого вопроса.

\- Я бы скорее с кем-нибудь поспорил: сколько слов ты успеешь сказать, прежде чем поймаешь пулю с аконитом, - хмыкнул в ответ Стайлз. – Скотт, они слишком злы после смерти Кейт, тебя даже Эллисон не спасет, если что-то пойдет не так.

Скотт в ответ лишь рыкнул. Глаза его в этот момент стали ярко-желтыми, а на руках блеснули когти.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - кивнул Стайлз и поднялся на ноги. – Но, кажется, я знаю, что нам поможет.

\- Всемогущий гугл?

\- Чувак, - Стайлз с важным видом ткнул пальцем в небо. – Запомни одну вещь: гугл велик и знает ответы на все вопросы.

На лице Скотта ясно читалось сомнение как в верности утверждения, так и в мыслительных способностях друга.

 

***

Наверное, Стайлз задремал. На пару минут, но задремал. Во всяком случае, когда он вновь отрыл глаза, то не сразу понял, где находится. Незнакомый салон машины вызывал чувство, сродни панике, и только присутствие за рулем Дерека несколько успокаивало.

Дерек бросил короткий взгляд на Стайлза и вновь уставился на дорогу.

\- Откат? – почти сочувственно спросил он. – Неужели и до тебя кое-что доходит?

Стайлз выпрямился и чуть потер затекшую шею. Нет, он точно уснул.

\- Какой откат? – спросил он, потянувшись. – Я просто задремал и…

\- И ты испугался, - закончил за него Дерек. – У тебя сердце билось как ненормальное, такое бывает только при сильном испуге. Наконец-то дошло, что едва не случилось сегодня ночью? Честно, я даже не ожидал, что озарение когда-нибудь настигнет и тебя.

Стайлз нахмурился. Кажется, он потерял нить беседы.

\- Неужели забыл? – правильно растолковал его молчание Дерек. – Вспоминай, Стилински. Большой костер, куча трав, которые вызовут галлюцинации у кого угодно, несколько свихнувшийся волков… Помогает? Или еще подсказать?

\- Просто помолчи, - взмолился Стайлз, забираясь с ногами на сидение. – Дьявол, неужели мы такие идиоты? Не проверить каждое слово, наконец, порыться в справочниках народной медицины и все такое…

\- Вы идиоты, - безжалостно подтвердил Дерек, обгоняя идущую впереди машину. – А еще опусти ноги, ты мне сидения испачкаешь.

\- Ты мелочен. Я там чуть не погиб, а ты…

\- А я вытащил тебя из когтей твоего же друга и сейчас продолжаю спасать твою жизнь. Поэтому просто помолчи. И подумай над своим поведением.

\- Так точно, мамочка, - передразнил его Стайлз. – Ты пошутил, чувак, этот день явно нужно запомнить.

Дерек лишь протянул руку и угрожающе сжал когти на затылке Стайлза. Тот невольно приподнял плечи и поспешно закивал:

\- Я понял - понял. Молчу и обдумываю все, что ты сказал.

Дерек невозмутимо положил правую руку обратно на руль.

\- Сейчас тебе стоит держаться подальше от Скотта, - спокойно сказал он, включая печку. – Часов шесть, может даже десять лучше на глаза ему не показываться, для твоей же безопасности. Отец тебя потеряет?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Позвонить ему?

\- Не среди ночи, - покачал головой Дерек. – Так ты его еще больше переполошишь. Звони с утра, за ночь придумай хорошее оправдание своему отсутствию, но так, чтобы проверить было сложно.

\- Скажу, что мы со Скоттом отправились в поход или что-то в этом роде. Вот только… Скотт, он может кого-то ранить? Или… Ну, ты понял.

Дерек пожал плечами и резко свернул с трассы. Стайлз схватился за ручку дверцы, стараясь удержаться на сидении: ремень безопасности он так и не пристегнул. Дерек выправил машину и поехал куда-то по темной, не  
освещенной дороге.

\- Куда мы едем? – осторожно спросил Стайлз, выпрямляясь. Происходящее ему совсем не нравилось. - Чувак, ты же понимаешь, что все это больше всего напоминает сюжет фильма про злобного маньяка?

\- Боюсь, нормальный маньяк тебя бы давно убил, - возразил Дерек. – Это я – сама терпимость, если все еще выношу твою болтовню. Сделай одолжение: надуйся и сиди тихо, я не помню, куда именно нужно ехать.

Стайлз громко фыркнул и вновь уставился в окно.

Нет, они точно идиоты…

 

***

Он подозревал, что все плохо кончится.

Они перерыли едва ли не гигабайты данных в поиске «исцеления», как это называл Скотт. Но попадалась либо полная ерунда (вроде плюнуть три раза через левое плечо и выпить дождевой воды из следа, оставленного человеком и все это в новолуние), либо нечто такое, чего они не могли себе позволить (искупаться в крови младенцев или сигануть с Эвереста).

Первым плюнул на это дело Скотт. Причем, в буквальном смысле. Процитировал очередную ересь с форума, сплюнул на улицу, слез с подоконника и рухнул на кровать.

\- Это бесполезно, - заключил он. – Лучше рискнуть и пойти к Арджентам. Может, я даже договорить успею, кто знает.

\- Отставить черный юмор, - отозвался Стайлз, делая заметки в уже исписанной тетради. – Кажется, я напал на нужный след.

\- Ты это уже в третий раз говоришь, - проворчал Скотт, но послушно сел. – Что там у тебя?

\- Ритуал, - Стайлз прыгнул на кровать, матрац под его весом жалобно застонал. – Правда, не уверен, что это именно то, что нам нужно, но это однозначно лучше всего того, что попадалось раньше.

\- И что это? – Скотт потянул на себе тетрадь, но тут же получил легкий подзатыльник. Стайлз всегда трепетно относился к своим вещам. – Ладно, понял. Сам рассказывай

И снова лег на кровать.

Стайлз закрыл тетрадь, чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и начал говорить.

\- Ситуация такова. Нигде не упоминается способов избавления от вашей волчьей шкуры, кроме уже нам известного: убить обратившего тебя альфу. В нашем случае это бесполезно, Дерек об этом позаботился. Но зато, - Стайлз не удержался и взмахнул руками. – Зато я нашел кое-что интересное. Выпустить своего внутреннего волка. Понимаешь? Выпустить. Мы не будем убивать твою звериную сущность, а просто вытащим и отпустим на все четыре стороны. Звучит круто, не так ли? Это как… Черт, Скотт, я даже сравнения подобрать не могу! Считай, что мы совершаем благое дело: сохраняем жизнь несчастному животному и даже делаем попытку восстановить популяцию волков Калифорнии, мы как…

Но Скотта подобная перспектива явно не вдохновляла.

\- Значит, ты что-то из меня вытащишь и бросишь на произвол судьбы. Чувак, это звучит жестоко, не находишь? Это как Поттера оставили на пороге его маггловских родственников. Только еще хуже.  
Стайлз выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска и пересел на стул.

\- Бро, тебя заносит. Ты хочешь избавиться от необходимости раз в месяц бегать под луной или нет?  
Скотт со вздохом кивнул.

\- Что для этого надо? Надеюсь, без жертвоприношений? А то, ну, ты понимаешь…

\- Просто замолчи и слушай, - Стайлз развернул ноутбук к Скотту и открыл несколько вкладок в браузере. – Смотри, ритуал везде описывают по-разному, но и общее здесь есть. Проводить ритуал стоит строго за четыре ночи до полнолуния, то есть уже послезавтра, сжигать траву с совершенно непроизносимым названием, - Стайлз еще раз прочитал это слово про себя, но так и не произнес вслух. – Чувак, она звучит еще хуже, чем мое имя, честное слово. Ладно, нагуглим, где она растет. Так, что там еще…

\- А если не нагуглим?

\- Отставить пессимизм, - жизнерадостно махнул рукой Стайлз. – И на занавес: заклинание. Похоже на латынь. Хотя нет, это не латынь…

\- И как ты прочтешь, не зная даже названия языка?

\- В гугл-переводчике есть функция, она читает на любом языке. Скотт, хватит ржать!

 

***  
Дерек остановил машину около небольшого домика, весьма мрачного вида. Стайлз первым вылез из машины и с удивлением осмотрелся.

Место было глухое, не зная, сюда точно не заедешь, даже случайно. Стайлз обернулся назад, где по идее должна была быть оживленная трасса, но так и не смог разглядеть ни одного огонька. Дерек захлопнул дверцу и, дернув замершего парня за локоть, потащил его к дому.

Дверь была не заперта, или Дерек умудрился сломать замок, даже не заметив. Стайлз выдернул руку из чересчур крепкой хватки и поспешно стянул все еще мокрую толстовку.

\- Раздевайся, - коротко скомандовал Дерек, бросая свою кожаную куртку куда-то в сторону. Не на пол, судя по звуку.

Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в окружавшей их темноте. Вот только Дерека все это явно не смущало: он уже что-то искал в ящиках.

\- Раздевайся, я сказал, - теперь его голос практически сорвался на рычание. – Живо, Стайлз, или это сделаю я.  
Стайлз судорожно вздохнул. В горле тут же пересохло, а в памяти всплыла старая статистика по изнасилованиям и последующим убийствам в штате. И статистика была не утешительная.

\- Эм, Дерек, - неуверенно произнес он, делая шаг назад. Даже дождь и незнакомый лес его больше не пугали. – Дерек, ты чего?

Стайлз видел только его темную фигуру в другом конце комнаты, но почему-то был уверен, что мужчина сейчас замер.

\- Дерек, честное слово, то, что под одеждой тебе не понравится, совсем, - Стайлз быстро облизал пересохшие губы и затараторил. – Я и спортом никогда особо не занимался, на поле меня не выпускают, а в спортзале я в жизни не был. И в солярии. И вообще, Дерек, ну зачем тебе все это. Давай, я сейчас тихо уйду и вообще…

Дерек медленно подошел ближе, держа что-то в руках. Стайлз чудом не отшатнулся и не упал, так дрожали ноги. Сердце билось где-то в горле, когда Дерек кинул ему что-то мягкое и теплое.

\- Сухая одежда. Снимай мокрую, иначе простынешь, - произнес он и, секунду помедлив, добавил. - Придурок.

Стайлз прижал брошенную одежду к горящим от смущения щекам и с трудом удержался от стона. Дерек прав, он самый настоящий придурок.

Порыв ветра принес в дом холодные дождевые капли, и Стайлз поспешно закрыл входную дверь. Теперь в комнате точно ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Дерек продолжил что-то искать, изредка ругая кого-то в полголоса. Стайлз поспешно стянул с себя футболку. Мокрая ткань липла к коже, от чего становилось еще холоднее.

Следом на пол полетели джинсы и носки. Стайлз замер, положив руки на пояс плавок, но, передумав, потянулся за выделенной одеждой. Футболка оказалась почти по размеру, но вот спортивные брюки едва держались на бедрах. Стайлз слегка раздраженно дернул за шнуровку, затягивая ее туже.

Дерек с силой захлопнул дверцу комода и выпрямился. Стайлз уже привык к темноте, и теперь был в состоянии рассмотреть темную фигуру Дерека, но не более. Стайлз натянул хлюпающие от воды кроссовки и поморщился. Ноги он точно сегодня сотрет до крови.

\- Не дури, - донесся до него голос Дерека. – Снимай с ног все и забирайся на диван. Заболеешь – меня не обвиняй.

\- Еще бы я диван видел, - пробормотал Стайлз, но кроссовки снял.

Пол казался просто ледяным, Стайлз поджал пальцы и неловко переступил с ноги на ноги. Дивана он и правда не видел, а двигаться на ощупь казалось нецелесообразным. Дерек громко вздохнул в другом конце комнаты, поставил что-то на деревянную поверхность, скорее всего на стол, и подошел ближе. Стайлз невольно вздрогнул, когда на его предплечье сомкнулись горячие пальцы, но Дерек лишь потянул его за собой.

Диван оказался буквально в двух шагах, Стайлз едва не влетел в его спинку, только руки Дерека удержали его от удара.

\- Спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулся Стайлз и забрался с ногами на диван. Он был пыльный, юноше сразу захотелось чихнуть, но зато теплый, особенно по сравнению с полом. – Дерек, ты…

\- Помолчи минутку, - грубовато шикнул тот и бросил покрывало. Такое же пыльное, но столь восхитительное… - Сейчас я зажгу лампу. Не дышать и даже не думать о воздухе, понял? У меня всего одна спичка.

\- Привет Пятому элементу, не так ли? – пробормотал Стайлз, кутаясь в покрывало. – Все, я молчу.

Дерек громко хмыкнул и отошел. Через пару секунд огонек спички осветил его хмурое лицо. Дерек, и правда не дыша, поднес спичку к старой лампе и что-то подкрутил.

Свет был не слишком яркий, как у слабой лампочки, но после темноты это было самым настоящим облегчением. Стайлз вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Тьма давила, даже чисто на уровне инстинктов, а знание, что сейчас он находится в одной комнате с хищником, подстегивало нервы еще сильнее. Хоть Стайлз и понимал, что кто-кто, а Дерек на него точно не набросится с обнаженными клыками.

Дерек поднял керосиновую лампу и перенес ее на шаткий столик около дивана. Свет выхватил из темноты полки с книгами с порванными обложками и заколоченное окно. Мрачное зрелище. Стайлз согнул ноги, оставляя место и для Дерека, и натянул покрывало выше. Кажется, он начал согреваться.

\- Итак, что вы намудрили с ритуалом? – спросил Дерек, садясь на диван и бесцеремонно отбирая часть покрывала. – Только давай без уверток. Я их все равно услышу, а спать ужасно хочется.

Стайлз пожал плечами и чуть сполз по дивану, устраивая голову на жестком подлокотнике. Некоторое время молчал, а потом заговорил:

\- Скотт не хочет быть оборотнем. Совсем. Поэтому и собирался к Арджентам, думал, что они смогут решить… его проблему. Ты же сам понимаешь, что его застрелят раньше, чем он успеет договорить.

\- Вот ты и решил, что проще найти самому способ самоубийства? – хмыкнул Дерек. – Очень умно, Стайлз.  
Тот не удержался и пнул его в бок. Дерек со смешком перехватил его ногу, прижал к дивану и коротко приказал:

\- Продолжай.

\- Да что там продолжать? Нашли наиболее разумно звучащий ритуал, даже добыли ту траву с непроизносимым названием. Честное слово, я понятия не имел, что ритуал сработает. Думал, выдам за какой-нибудь психологический трюк, а Скотт хоть немного расслабится.

\- С чего ты взял, что ритуал сработал? – удивился Дерек. В глазах его отражался огонь лампы.

\- Ну, именно когда было произнесено последнее слово, Скотт словно взбесился.

\- А кем произнесено? Не поверю, что ты выучил ту абракадабру, которая обычно сопровождает такие вещи.  
Стайлз уткнулся взглядом в цветастое покрывало. Признаваться почему-то было стыдно.

\- Стайлз…

\- Гугл-переводчик.

\- Что, прости?

\- Гугл-переводчик, - громче повторил Стайлз, не поднимая головы. - Мы все это выговорить так и не смогли, поэтому запустили в программе. И почему вы, оборотни, всегда смеетесь? Такие все умные и вообще лингвистические гении?

Но Дерек лишь махнул рукой. Он смеялся. Искренне смеялся, до слез на глазах. Стайлз робко улыбнулся в ответ. Пожалуй, это и правда смешно: древний ритуал и современные гаджеты. Последние, впрочем, так и остались на лесной поляне.

\- Значит, гугл-переводчик, - наконец, произнес Дерек, проводя рукой по лицу. – И как, помогло?

\- Ну, Скотт взбесился, это ты и сам видел, - Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза. – Наверное, гугл что-то не то сказал. У него бывает, ты же знаешь.

\- Стайлз, ты идиот. Та травка, которую вы так весело и дружно побросали в костер, вызывает галлюцинации. Не сильные, но при нужной дозе будет весело. Просто ты, в отличие от Скотта, не успел надышаться дымом. А ему привиделись не розовые слоны, а что-то похуже. И нет, на других он не накинется. Эта травка крайне интересная с точки зрения оборотней, я дам тебе потом книги, если хочешь.

Стайлз со стоном уткнулся носом в колени.

\- Мне стыдно, - прошептал он. – Мне крайне стыдно. Мы полные идиоты, да?

\- Идиот Скотт, если до сих пор носится с этой идеей, а ты просто хороший друг, - возразил Дерек и потянулся. – Отогрелся?

Стайлз покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Его до сих пор била дрожь. Только Стайлз не знал, что это за дрожь: от холода или все-таки от «отката» как его назвал Дерек. В памяти вновь возник обратившийся Скотт с безумным взглядом, рычащий на Стайлза.

Он тогда попятился назад и, запнувшись, упал на спину. Наверняка даже синяк остался, но в тот момент синяки волновали Стайлза в последнюю очередь. Тогда он откровенно боялся за свою жизнь.

Скотт меньше всего походил на человека. Скорее, что-то переходное между человеком и животным, во всей своей ужасающей красе.

«Волки кусают жертву за ноги, а потом перегрызают ей горло», - вспомнились Стайлзу чьи-то слова.

Он не бежал, поэтому кусать за ноги было совсем не нужно. Значит, горло.

Он зажмурился, парализованный страхом, когда услышал удар и пронзительный визг. А сразу за ним глухой рык. До ужаса знакомый рык. И, черт возьми, никогда еще Стайлз не был так рад его слышать.

Дерек стоял между ним и Скоттом. Он не обратился, сохранял человеческую форму, но почему-то Стайлз был совершенно уверен, что Скотту будет не так просто его обойти.

Скотт громко зарычал и, выпустив когти, сделал несколько шагов в сторону, стараясь обогнуть нежданного соперника. Дерек лишь чуть развел руки, закрывая Стайлза, и коротко рыкнул в ответ.

Стайлз почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Рычал Дерек негромко, почти на пределе слышимости, но от этого ледяной узел в животе затягивался еще туже и уже мешал дышать. Скотт отшатнулся и согнулся, почти касаясь когтями земли. Глаза его продолжали гореть желтым, но клыки почти полностью исчезли.

\- Пошел прочь, - коротко скомандовал Дерек. Он так и не пошевелился. – Быстро.

Скотт что-то проворчал, но сделал шаг назад. Маленький шаг, но Стайлз чувствовал, что этим он признал собственное поражение. Дерек вновь зарычал, и Скотт развернулся и бросился бежать.

 

\- Стайлз, подъем.

Дерек резко вздернул его за шкирку и поставил на ноги. Стайлз покачнулся, едва не рухнув от неожиданности на пол, и не удержался от восклицания:

\- Ты что творишь?

\- Собираюсь спать, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек и одной рукой приподнял сидение дивана. – А на не разложенный диван мы не влезем.

\- Мы? – переспросил Стайлз, протирая глаза ладонью. – Что значит мы? Ты тоже…

\- Можешь спать на полу или на столе, я не против, - пожал плечами Дерек, раздвигая диван. – Двести лет таких древних «книжек» не видел, если честно. Стайлз, в шкафу лежат две подушки.

Стайлз кивнул и практически на ощупь (лампа едва-едва горела) направился к шкафу.

Который оказался даже не шкафом, а высокой – где-то по пояс Стайлзу –широкой тумбочкой, почти по всю стену. Стайлз выругался сквозь зубы, потер ушибленную ногу (со стороны Дерека явно послышался короткий смешок) и открыл первую же попавшуюся дверцу.

Петли натужено заскрипели, но поддались. Стайлз чихнул от поднявшейся пыли, потер нос и пошарил на полках. Под руку попадалось все, что угодно, но только не подушки. Даже что-то острое.

Стайлз ойкнул от неожиданности и боли, сжимая руку в кулак. Пальцы были липкими от крови.

\- Сегодня явно не мой день, - пробормотал он и вытер руку об футболку. Наверняка, остались бурые пятна. – Вы там ножи держите?

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил подошедший Дерек и коснулся руки Стайлза. – Этот домик раньше охотникам принадлежал. Тем, что еще до Арджентов были.

\- А сами Ардженты сюда не сунутся? – Стайлз чуть пошевелил переставшими ныть пальцами и благодарно улыбнулся. – Ну, ты же понимаешь, с ними лучше ни тебе, ни мне не встречаться.

\- Я вообще сомневаюсь, что они про него знают, слишком далеко от города. Мы его тоже нашли случайно, с Лорой.  
Дерек замолчал и резко отвернулся. Стайлз тоже старательно смотрел в другую сторону, тема была неприятная для обоих.

\- А я подушки нашел, - Стайлз улыбнулся и потянулся за двумя объемными валиками.

 

***  
Диван был неудобный, жесткий, а прямо в пояс упиралась острая пружина. Стайлз недовольно поерзал, пытаясь хоть как-то избежать контакта с этой пружиной, но двигаться было некуда. Либо он навернется с дивана прямо на холодный пол, либо прижмется к Дереку.

Тот, не шевелясь, лежал на спине и, казалось, даже не дышал. Стайлза это уже начало напрягать: если бы оборотень не был таким горячим, можно было бы подумать, что рядом лежит труп.

Стайлз в очередной раз неловко перевернулся и замер, найдя-таки удобное положение: на спине, чуть приподняв поясницу. Жаль, долго он так не пролежит.

\- Дерек, - тихо позвал Стайлз. – Ты спишь?

Тот пробормотал что-то непонятное и, приподнявшись на локте, потушил лампу. Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, снова чуть поерзал, чертыхнулся, вновь уткнувшись в дурацкую пружину, и с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Дерек, ты не спишь, не притворяйся.

\- Стайлз, отвали, - Дерек повернулся к нему спиной и замер. – Я собираюсь спать, чего и тебе желаю.

\- Ничего подобного. Стайлз не принял таблетки, Стайлз будет говорить. И вообще Стайлзу скучно и Стайлз наконец-то согрелся.

\- Стайлз сейчас слетит с дивана, на полу Стайлзу будет холодно и совсем не скучно, - мрачно пообещал Дерек. – Спи, я тебе сказал.

Стайлз лишь фыркнул, вновь забылся и лег на торчавшую пружину.

\- Да чтоб тебя, - шикнул он и, придвинувшись к Дереку, лег на бок. – Я так полежу, хорошо? Там пружина, она такая гадкая, лучше я к тебе поприжимаюсь, хорошо? Ты же не против? Никаких комплексов нет?

Дерек что-то пробормотал и закрыл лицо рукой, явно не желая идти на диалог. Но разве Стайлзу всегда так необходим собеседник?

\- Знаешь, у меня вот на эту тему заморочек никаких нет, - начал рассуждать он вслух. – И с Дэнни хорошо общаюсь и вообще… Нет, Дэнни все любят, так что это не считается. А больше геев я и не знаю, если честно. Только пару раз видел парней Махилани, но на них мне было как-то наплевать. Кстати, а ты как думаешь: я могу понравиться парню? Ну, чисто теоретически, Дэнни-то мне так и не ответил.

Дерек коротко рыкнул и чуть дернулся, но Стайлз вцепился крепко, не вырваться.

\- Ну, тебе же я не нравлюсь, - продолжил говорить он. – Ну, в этом смысле, в плане секса. Без обид, но мне иногда кажется, что тебе вообще никто не нравится, ты у нас хмурый асексуал, как общественное достояние. Хотя, когда мы к дому подъехали, я реально струхнул. Ну, а кто бы не струхнул? Завезли в самую настоящую глушь и с порога требуют раздеваться.

Дерек замер, а Стайлз от избытка эмоции взмахнул руками и, не удержавшись, навалился на мужчину всем телом.

\- Тебя нельзя оставлять без таблеток, - почти печально произнес тот и повел плечами, пытаясь сбросить худое, но от этого не менее тяжелое тело. – Стайлз, закрой рот, или я его тебе закрою.

\- Или я его тебе закрою или я тебя раздену, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Волчара, ты повторяешься.

\- Стайлз, замолчи и дай поспать.

\- Нет, серьезно. Но как я вообще мог подумать? Ты на меня клюнешь, это же смешно… Ты же меня не хочешь, верно? И уж тем более не влюбился. Не влюбился ведь? Дерек?

Тот коротко рыкнул, резко схватил Стайлза за пояс и опрокинул на спину, нависнув над ним. Стайлз сглотнул и осторожно заглянул в лицо Дерека. В царившей темноте он только и мог, что разглядеть горящие красным глаза альфы.

\- О да, я тебя хочу, - угрожающе прошипел Дерек. – Хочу тебя заткнуть и усыпить уже. Поэтому закрой рот и спи.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул. Дерек все так же нависал над ним, не шевелясь. Стайлз буквально чувствовал всю тяжесть чужого тела, хоть тот его так и не коснулся. Дерек же лишь молча на него смотрел. Красный огонек в глазах медленно угасал.

\- Засыпай, - тихо велел Дерек, не шевелясь

Стайлз медленно покачал головой. Глаза привыкали к темноте, он видел силуэт Дерека. Одни лишь только очертания, но в горле все равно пересыхало, а все слова как-то разом исчезли. Стайлз медленно поднял руку и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, коснулся колючей щетины на лице Дерека.

Он еле ощутимо вздрогнул, в его глазах опять мелькнул красный огонек.

\- Как ты нас нашел?

Почему-то казалось, что повышать голос громче шепота было самым настоящим преступлением. Вот Стайлз и говорил тихо, зная, что его обязательно услышат.

\- Почему ты нас искал?

Дерек передернул плечами и медленно лег на диван. Пружины скрипнули под его весом. Стайлз перевернулся на бок, лицом к Дереку. Он практически ничего не видел, но все равно хотел смотреть. Даже если в темноту.

\- Как, Дерек?

\- Почувствовал, - мрачно отозвался тот. - Просто почувствовал, что надо поспешить. Не опоздать, как тогда…

Он не договорил, но Стайлз и сам прекрасно понял, что Дерек говорил о пожаре. Рука мужчины была горячей, когда Стайлз осторожно пожал его безвольные пальцы. Дерек медленно вздохнул и продолжил.

\- Я ожидал, что Скотт что-нибудь выкинет. И что разгребать последствия придется именно мне. Но не думал, что во все это он втянет и тебя, совершено беззащитного. И не сверкай глазами, по сравнению с нами, ты просто младенец.

\- О да, и сарказм - моя единственная защита.

\- Которая нередко работает против тебя, - добавил Дерек.

Возразить было нечего.

\- Не хотелось бы иметь еще большие проблемы с шерифом, - небрежно добавил Дерек. – Не думаю, что твой отец это бы так просто оставил и рано или поздно докопался бы до сути. Да и у Скотта тут же случится истерика, а сумасшедший омега на территории – та еще головная боль.  
Стайлз слушал Дерека и ухмылялся. Почему-то он совершенно не верил ни единому слову. Слишком небрежно он говорил, слишком взволнованные взгляды кидал на него, Стайлза, в машине. И что-то слишком странное промелькнуло в глазах Дерека, когда тот передавал одежду. Совсем не похожее на оскорбление или насмешку. Скорее на что-то… Стайлз не мог подобрать название, но одно понимал ясно: он хочет увидеть это выражение еще разок.

Дерек продолжал что-то говорить, но Стайлз уже не слушал. Он на мгновение напрягся и, резко подавшись вперед, коснулся губами чужих губ.

У них был мятный привкус, словно Дерек только что жевал резинку. И совершенно неподвижные. Стайлз медленно отстранился, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Сердце уже привычно билось где-то в горле, а руки похолодели от страха, что он ошибся, что его сейчас оттолкнут.

Но на пояс легла тяжелая рука, притягивая его ближе, а чужие губы накрыли его рот. Стайлз с наслаждением простонал и ответил на поцелуй.

Ему уже доводилось целоваться. Раза три. Или два. Но ни один поцелуй точно не тянул на этот. Дерек целовался властно, не позволяя перехватить инициативу, и в то же время мягко, словно успокаивая.  
Что Стайлза совершенно не устраивало. Он вывернулся и исхитрился укусить Дерека за нижнюю губу. Не до крови, но все равно больно. Глаза оборотня вновь вспыхнули красным, и тот опрокинул смеющегося Стайлза на кровать.

А Стайлз действительно смеялся, прерываясь на короткие, но горячие поцелуи, цепляясь за широкие плечи, вздрагивая и снова кусаясь, когда в спину в очередной раз колола эта чертова пружина.

\- О да, ты всего лишь не хотел проблем с шерифом, - фыркнул Стайлз в ухо Дереку и коротко поцеловал в скулу. – Ты ведь расскажешь, что на самом деле произошло.

\- Расскажу, - кивнул тот и перевернулся на спину. – Но сейчас спи, поговорим об этом завтра.

\- Да куда ты денешься, - хмыкнул Стайлз и положил голову на грудь Дерека.

Он еще долго лежал без сна, слушая, как под его ухом размеренно бьется чужое сердце. Из-за объятий Дерека было жарко и даже тяжело дышать, но черта с два, Стайлз захочет лишиться их добровольно.

\- Не такой ты уж и придурок, Дерек Хейл, - пробормотал Стайлз и закрыл глаза.


End file.
